Uranus & Neptune vs The Love Angels
by chilled monkey
Summary: Uranus and Neptune do battle with the Love Angels. Can the Sailor Senshi discover the truth behind their strange behaviour in time?


Disclaimer: I do not own "Sailor Moon," "Wedding Peach" or any character from either series. No profit is being made from this story.

Author's Note: This story was inspired by the fanfic "Crystal Tokyo Anime Tales: Wedding Peach" by Rainbow169. In particular, the idea of Momoko working at a place called "Café Love-Love" is borrowed with kind permission from Rainbow169

Haruka smiled pleasantly as she chatted up the three girls in front of her. Normally she'd have savoured the looks of adoration in their eyes. Today however she was merely going through the motions while her thoughts were elsewhere.

Yesterday Michiru had felt the seas become restless, alerting her to the appearance of evil energy. Furthermore she had sensed it came from beyond the solar system. They had immediately transformed into Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune and had rushed to investigate, but by the time they had arrived the demon was gone. They had caught sight of the Love Angels at the scene but had observed them discreetly from a rooftop without confronting them for a few moments before leaving.

What bothered Haruka was that her and Michiru's anniversary was in only a few days. She fervently hoped that they'd be able to find and eliminate the demon before then as she was determined to make the anniversary a perfect day for Michiru.

At that moment the door to the café opened. Even before she turned to look Haruka knew who it was and sure enough her girlfriend walked in. The blonde tomboy's false smile instantly became a real one as she turned and walked up to her.

"Hello Michiru" she greeted her warmly.

The aqua-haired girl smiled. "Hello Haruka."

As they spoke the girls Haruka had been flirting with, Momoko, Yuri and Hinagiku,

watched them with looks of disappointment.

"Aw man I should have known that cute guy would be taken" Hinagiku complained.

Yuri's own disappointed look quickly changed to one of awe. "Haruka's girlfriend is so beautiful." Her eyes widened slightly. "Oh my. Can you feel the Love Waves coming from them? They're stronger than any I've ever felt before."

"You're right Yuri" Momoko agreed.

Hinagiku smiled and nodded. "Yeah, they are."

Haruka and Michiru had sat down at a table together and were having their own conversation.

"Well Haruka, I see you've been enjoying yourself" said Michiru lightly.

She shrugged. "I had to do something to pass the time while I waited for you to get here."

Michiru giggled.

Momoko came up to them. "Welcome to Café Love-Love" she chirruped. "May I take your order?"

"Black coffee for me" said Haruka.

"Tea please" said Michiru.

Once their orders had been delivered they made small talk for a few minutes. Then Michiru leaned closer and lowered her voice. "This evening we should search for that demon."

"I agree" Haruka replied. "Don't worry Michiru, we'll find it." Her tone brightened as she said "for now let's relax for the afternoon."

"Yes, let's do that." Michiru smiled as she slid her hand under the table and placed it on Haruka's thigh. Haruka laid her own hand over it and they smiled at each other.

_Ah I could do this for hours_ Michiru thought happily.

Just then two young men entered. They were holding hands and smiling. As they took a table Momoko started to walk up to them but then stopped. A frown crossed her face as she turned and walked off. Yuri and Hinagiku followed her.

"Hey!" Haruka yelled but she didn't react. Angrily Haruka started to stand, but Michiru stopped her.

"It's all right Haruka" she said. "They'll be fired for not doing their job."

"I know. I just can't stand people like that."

"Neither can I" Michiru agreed. "But they're not worth getting upset over."

"You're right" Haruka replied as she calmed down.

They left the café a few moments later. "So what would you like to do now?" Haruka asked as she held the car door open for her girlfriend.

Michiru started to answer but stopped. "The seas just turned stormy. The demon is nearby Haruka."

_Yes!_ Haruka thought. Aloud she said "let's find somewhere to transform."

They soon found an alleyway and ducked into it. Once they were sure no one could see or hear them they drew their henshin wands and held them up.

"Uranus Planet Power… Make up!"

"Neptune Planet Power… Make up!"

Light enveloped them as their casual clothes morphed into their sailor fuku. Gloves, tiaras, earrings and choker materialised. The light faded as the transformation into Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune was completed.

They leaped to the rooftop and began running in the direction of the negative energy.

The young men were walking through the empty park when a voice called out, "Halt!"

They turned to see four girls in wedding dresses standing on top of the trees. The pink-haired one said "In this beautiful park, where boys and girls come to express their love, there are two who are ruining this pure atmosphere. I, Wedding Peach am very angry with you."

"Let's get them!" Daisy yelled.

"Angel Amour Peach!"

"Angel Precious Lily!"

"Angel Courage Daisy!"

"Angel Passionate Salvia!"

Light flashed as they transformed into their Fighter Angel uniforms and leaped to the ground. The couple backed away as they advanced.

"Hold it!"

This time it was the Love Angels who looked up. Uranus and Neptune stood on the treetops.

"Heralded by the new era, Sailor Uranus acts magnificently."

"Likewise, Sailor Neptune acts elegantly."

They jumped down and stood between the Love Angels and their targets. Keeping her eyes on their enemies Uranus said "run for it. We'll handle them."

"Thanks" said one of the guys as they ran off.

"I sense powerful Love Waves coming from them" said Peach. "We must destroy them! Saint Mirror Bridal Flash!"

Uranus and Neptune leaped out of the way of the energy beam. "World Shaking!" Uranus yelled, sending the golden energy ball hurtling toward them. The Love Angels also dodged the attack. Peach and Lily headed for Neptune while Salvia and Daisy went after Uranus. The Senshi exchanged a quick nod before turning to their opponents.

"Leave it to me Salvia. I can take her no problem" Daisy bragged. The red-haired angel shrugged and stepped back to watch.

"We'll see about that" replied the Wind Senshi.

Uranus and Daisy circled each other warily. Daisy threw a punch that Uranus blocked and then responded with a kick, also blocked.

They traded blows for a moment, neither one managing to land a hit. Then Uranus threw a front punch. Daisy caught her wrist and elbow and tried to judo-throw her, but Uranus flipped in mid-air and landed on her feet before sending Daisy to the ground with an expert shoulder throw. The impact winded her.

"Saint Pure Sword!" Salvia cried as she sprang forwards and thrust her weapon forwards. Uranus drew the Space Sword in time to deflect the blow. Salvia tried to press the attack with a series of quick thrusts, aiming to drive the Wind Senshi back, but Uranus held her ground and countered each strike. Salvia's blade was longer, giving her the advantage of range, but Uranus was faster and she soon had her foe on the retreat.

Neptune faced Peach and Lily. "How dare you try to corrupt romance" said Peach. "With the power of true love we…"

"Deep Submerge!"

Peach was cut off by Neptune's attack, which hit her directly and sent her flying.

"Peach!" Lily cried. She glared at Neptune. "Saint Lip-liner Lily Rainbow!"

Lily launched her weapon at Neptune, trying to entangle her, but the Sea Senshi leapt out of the way. She smiled. "Your weapon is a rainbow? That's very interesting."

"What? What do you mean?" asked Lily.

Daisy had recovered and gotten to her feet. "Saint Pendule Daisy Blizzard!"

Again Neptune dodged the attack. "Deep Submerge!"

The powerful aqueous energy ball blasted Daisy. She fell to the ground, out cold.

Angered by seeing another team mate fall, Lily sprang at Neptune. "You'll pay for that. Lily Kick!"

"I think not" Neptune replied as she stepped out of the way and landed a kick of her own that staggered Lily.

Uranus continued to drive Salvia back as their swords clashed. Growing desperate, Salvia thrust at her enemy's face. Uranus intercepted the blow and with a sudden twist she wrenched the Saint Pure Sword from Salvia's grip and launched it into a tree where the blade stabbed deep. Before Salvia could recover, Uranus punched her in the jaw. She sailed backwards and landed on the ground hard.

Peach had managed to drag herself up. Her eyes widened as she saw Uranus punch out Salvia.

"How dare you do that to Salvia! Bridal Kick!"

She leaped up into the air and aimed a flying kick at Uranus. The Wind Senshi's hand closed around Peach's ankle as she swung around and hurled Peach into a tree.

"I won't let you beat us" Lily gasped as she and Neptune faced each other again.

"We won't need to" Neptune replied. "You aren't the real enemy."

"Huh?"

Neptune raised the Deep Aqua Mirror and scanned the surrounding area with it. She smiled as a shadowy shape appeared in the glass. "There you are."

"Submarine Reflection!"

A beam of light shone from the mirror and struck something invisible. That 'something' howled in pain, glowed blue and materialised, its invisibility neutralised by Neptune's attack.

The demon was humanoid, with dark blue skin, horns, yellow eyes and large tusks. It looked around in alarm as it realised it was now visible.

Uranus and Neptune nodded to each other and then Uranus sprinted at the creature. One blow from the Space Sword sliced it into two halves that vanished in bursts of gold light.

A crimson glow enveloped all four Love Angels and then rose away from them, forming into four dark red orbs that faded away. They stood, looking confused.

"What happened?" Daisy asked.

"I'm not sure" Peach replied. "I remember… oh my."

She turned to Uranus and Neptune, a look of deep remorse on her face. "We're so sorry, please forgive us!"

"The love you have for each other is beautiful" Lily agreed. "Love is love, whether it's a man and a woman, or two women, or two men. It doesn't make any difference." She and Peach seemed about to cry. Daisy and Salvia also looked guilt-stricken.

Neptune stepped forwards. "It's all right" she said gently. "We know that you weren't yourselves." Uranus nodded.

All of them were relieved to hear that. "Thank you" said Lily.

"You're welcome" Neptune said with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't know what came over us" said Daisy.

"I can answer that" a new voice spoke.

A staircase of blue light appeared and Limone descended it.

"Limone-sama!" Lily exclaimed.

He nodded to her in greeting and said, "Peach, Lily, Daisy, Salvia, do you remember the creature you faced yesterday?"

"Yes" Peach replied. "We cornered it, but then it sprayed some red dust on us and disappeared."

_We must have arrived just after it disappeared_, Uranus thought.

"That was hate dust" said Limone. "It made you become intolerant of anything different. In time you would have been filled with only hate." He gestured at Uranus and Neptune. "When they defeated the creature you returned to normal." He turned to the Senshi. "Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune. On behalf of the Angel World, I thank you."

"Thank you for saving us" Peach added. Her friends all nodded.

"No problem" Uranus said confidently.

A few days later...

Michiru lay in bed sleeping peacefully. A look of contentment adorned her lovely face, framed by her silky aquamarine hair.

The door opened slowly and Haruka walked in carrying a breakfast tray. Smiling happily she put the tray down on the nightstand, leaned down and began placing light kisses on her beloved's neck. Michiru stirred faintly.

"Mmm, so nice… Haruka."

Haruka pressed her lips to Michiru's and kissed her lovingly. Michiru uttered a low moan and parted her lips invitingly. Haruka deepened the kiss, their tongues sliding over each other for several long, delicious moments before she finally moved back.

"Happy anniversary love."

"Happy anniversary Haruka."

Haruka smiled happily at her as she reached over and picked up the tray.

"You made me breakfast in bed?" Michiru returned her smile. "How can I repay you?"

Haruka's eyes glittered. "I have a few ideas" she said flirtatiously.

Michiru laughed.

Haruka settled back and watched Michiru enjoy the breakfast she had prepared for her. After a moment she asked "Michiru, don't you have an appointment today with the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra?"

"Yes" Michiru replied regretfuly. "I could call and cancel it if you like."

"It's okay. I understand the demands of being a talented, sought after musician" said Haruka. "It won't be for long though will it?"

"Not long, just a few hours."

"That's alright then. Afterwards let's go out for the day."

"I'd love that Haruka" said Michiru happily.

Later that day Haruka's car was parked outside of a recording studio. The door opened and Michiru walked out carrying her violin in its case. She smiled happily as she saw Haruka standing in front of her car holding a bunch of flowers.

Michiru walked up to her and accepted the flowers. "Haruka they're beautiful. Thank you."

Haruka grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm glad that you like them. How did it go?"

"It went fine" Michiru replied. "I was glad to finish it though. There are more important things to do today."

"Like having dinner with me?" Haruka asked.

"Hmm, amongst other things" Michiru said with a coy smile.

Haruka's grin widened.

Haruka drove them to Café Love-Love where they were greeted warmly by Momoko, Yuri, Hinagiku and Scarlet. As Michiru chatted with Yuri, Haruka discreetly glanced at Hinagiku who gave her a thumbs-up.

A short time later they were enjoying dinner together. Haruka lifted her hand to show that she had some sauce on her fingers. Smiling flirtatiously, Michiru took her hand and licked them clean.

Yuri giggled softly as she watched them. Her friends all smiled.

"It's such a beautiful day today" said Michiru as she and Haruka enjoyed a stroll through the park, hand in hand.

"That it is" Haruka agreed. She leaned closer and whispered into her ear, "not as beautiful as you though."

Michiru gigled as they sat at a bench. "I want to thank you Haruka. This day has been wonderful."

"And it's not yet over" Haruka replied. She paused for a moment and then said "I want you to always be happy Michiru." Her words were soft but firm.

Michiru smiled at her tenderly. "I am, Haruka. You make me happy." She reached over and placed her hand over Haruka's.

Haruka smiled. "There's something I'd like to show you."

"What's that?"

"You'll see."

It was now dusk as Haruka's car comes to a stop and they got out. Haruka took Michiru's hand and led her forwards. Michiru gasped at what she saw.

In front of them was a white sandy beach with moonlight shimmering on the surface of the sea. In front of them was a folding table with numerous candles providing a soft warm glow. There was also a small table with a portable stereo.

Michiru tried to speak but couldn't form words. Haruka hugged her from behind.

"Happy anniversary Michiru" she said softly.

Michiru turned and hugged her tightly. "Haruka, thank you so much." She kissed her lover warmly on the lips.

"Well I have to be honest, I had some help" Haruka admitted.

A short distance away Momoko, Yuri, Hinagiku and Scarlet were observing them. "It's so romantic" Yuri sighed.

"Yeah, I'm glad we were able to help" said Hinagiku.

Haruka had visited them earlier and asked if they would assist her with a surprise for Michiru, at the same time letting them know she was a girl. They had happily agreed, first helping set up the beach and then by watching over it.

All of them barely fought off an urge to squel in delight as Haruka reached into her pocket and drew out a small black box. She opened it to reveal a small, elegant ring with an aquamarine set into it.

"It's a promise ring. I want you to know that you have my heart. You give my life meaning. I love you Michiru, and I will be with you always."

Michiru was speechless. She carefully took the ring out of its box and held it in her hand, allowing Haruka to place it on her finger. Smiling radiantly, she leaned forwards and passionately kissed Haruka.

When she finally pulled back she said "I love you too Haruka. I'll always be with you, no matter what happens."

They embraced again tightly. After a moment Haruka asked "Would you like to dance?"

"Of course."

Haruka pressed a button on the stereo and classical music began to play. She and Michiru stepped out of the alcove and onto the beach. Haruka put her arms around Michiru's waist and Michiru puts he arms around Haruka's neck. They danced slowly beneath the night sky, gazing into each other's eyes

As the music drew to an end they stopped and stood, holding each other close.

"Happy anniversary Michiru."

"Happy anniversary Haruka."

As their lips came together they were unaware of four girls slipping away, giggling happily. At that moment all they could feel was each other.

The End


End file.
